Document GB 863 085 describes a lifting device which comprises lifting means directly mounted on structural tubes of a helicopter frame. A supporting structure, immobilization means securing the supporting structure to the frame are also disclosed.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,688 describes a device for mounting and/or dismounting in particular helicopter engines. The device comprises a support member coupled to the rotor head of the helicopter and a carriage member movable horizontally on said support member.